The Story of Epicness
by waffleman1314
Summary: Pyro is a sophomore in high school with an annoying little brother, a sister in college, a dad that's never home, and his mom. He gets the opportunity to work as a superhero for Supapowa Brah Inc.… Pyro, Raech, Killua, Jade, and Melena must go and retrieve the Nagh from the SVMA Super Villain Mega Alliance . Will they retrieve it, with all the obstacles in the way
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the first story that i've ever written and I hope you guys like it and enjoy, let me know if you want more. This story is already complete and i'm halfway through the sequel, which is only between my friends and I right now._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP… _I smacked my alarm and pulled myself up. I took a quick shower and pulled on some clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"_Good Morning Mom, Morning Dad," I said. _

"_Good morning son," they beamed. _

_Why are you guys so happy?" _I asked as I walked over to the fridge and pulled a juice out of it._ "Because your father got a promotion!" _

"_Oh that's cool," _I said even though my parents could probably see the clear disappointment on my face.

I actually didn't think it was cool. I hated my dad's job, he was never home.

"_So do your hours change?" I asked. _

"_Just a little bit, I'll be home for dinner daily now." _

The thought of that made me happy. My dad is 6'1" with blue eyes, low cut black hair and caramel colored skin. My mom seemed to be the opposite. She is 5'3" with chocolate colored skin, long black hair with brown highlights and sea green eyes. Every time I look at her eyes I can almost smell the ocean water.

By the way, my name is Pyro. I'm 16 years old and a sophomore in high school. I'm 5"7 , 135 pounds and have a kind of an athletic build. I'm about the same color as my mom and have blue eyes and short black hair like my dad.

I gave my German Shepard Macy a few belly rubs before grabbing a muffin, my backpack, my keys and heading towards the door.

"_Wait," my mom said. "Don't leave your brother." _I rolled my eyes.

"_Do I really have to take him?" _

"_Yes now wait for him." _

"_STEVE YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO BE IN THE CAR BEFORE I PULL OFF SO HURRY UP!"_ I yelled up the staircase before walking to my car.

**************************** TIME SKIPS 2 MINS*******************************

He's lucky he showed up because I was getting annoyed. I was texting as my brother Steve got in the car. He was such an innocent person but he didn't look like it. Steve is 10. He looks like the boy, short and vampire version of my mother with his green eyes. I'm not going to say I hate my brother but his presence makes me want to dump him in a river.

"_What took you so long? _I asked.

"_I was obviously getting ready."_

I ignored the attitude in his voice and started the car. We rode in silence. After what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness we arrived at his school.

"_Alright, were here," _I said.

"_Aren't you going to tell me to have a good day like mom does?" _

"_Have a good day, get out," _I said as I pushed him out.

"_I'm telling mom!" _He yelled at me.

"_Cool story bro, tell it again" _

He glared at me with his green eyes before walking away. Feeling accomplished I drove away with a smirk on my face.

Okay, so that was the first chapter... I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Let me know if you like it :) I decided to add a little bit of comedy at the end, the next chapter is a lot funner... this is just an intro. Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter :)**

**Now it is time for chapter two enjoy :)**

School. Not exactly my favorite place. The place was dirty, the buildings were old and a lot of the people were jerks but there was only one more week left until I was free for summer.

I loved the last week of school so I couldn't help but smile as I pulled into the parking lot. I got out of my car and grabbed my backpack from the backseat before heading well… further in. My school is an outside campus, in case you didn't catch on. I headed to building twelve where I found my friends.

"_Hey Jamiehh, Taylor, Rachael, Arleehhh" _I said.

"_Hey Pyro," _they said simultaneously.

My friends and I have nicknames for each other. These are the only names we use. That is why a lot of people don't want to be friends with us. I went by Pyro and nothing else. I got my friends, teachers and even family to play along.

In a way I felt popular because everybody knew who I was and knew to avoid me. I'm not a loser though. I have more friends than just these four; I actually sit at a lunch table with about 10 of my closest friends.

I guess we were considered the weird group, but we didn't care; weird is the new normal, being normal was boring.

"_Hey Pyro, did you do Ms. Yam's homework?" Taylor asked. _

"_Yup," I replied. _

"_Can I see it?" he said smiling with a hopeful stare. _

Typical Taylor; He was always the type to not get his work done, well in science anyway. I gave it to him before engaging in a conversation over _The Hunger Games. _

"_Are you guys team Peeta, or team Gale?" Rachael asked. _

"_TEAM PEETA!" Jamiehh exclaimed._

"_I haven't read it," Arleehhh stated._

Rachael stared at Taylor and me expecting us to answer. "_Team Katniss obviously," I said. _

Taylor looks up from the homework paper and said, "_Team Effie of course." _

We all stared at him. It was a questionable answer, but I decided to ignore it. The first bell rung warning us that we had ten minutes to get the class. That's when we each gave quick _"goodbyes" and "laters" _before heading to our first periods.

First period went by, second went by, and third went by until it was time for communications class where I was reunited with my best friends. We said our hellos and engaged in a casual conversation that was… special to say the least.

When the bell rung we all took our seats as our teacher came in and greeted us. Our teacher used to be a reporter for the local news and she decided to give it up and teach English/communications to us.

"_Hey guys, pull out your laptops, go to SchoolSpace and download the document for your final news stories." she said. _

Groans were so loud (including mine, excluding Jamie's) that they were probably heard across campus.

"_Lupppppp," Mrs. Martin said _causing us all to laugh.

"_These aren't going in the newspaper but I just want to make sure I taught you guys well before you leave me," _she said still smiling at her joke.

More school goes by, lunch, blah blah blah and then there is seventh period. Let's just say my brain is dead for the summer.

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked that chapter. Read and Review please :)**

**Also check out my friends story on my profile Legacy :P**


End file.
